I Got Your Love This Christmas Time
by flipmeforward
Summary: Prompt: Sebastian proposing to Kurt on Christmas. Bonus: Sebastian asking for Burts permission. Maybe at Thanksgiving?


"Hey, Sebastian?" Kurt calls from the stairwell.

"Mm?" he hums back, without lifting his gaze from the paper.

"Me and Carole are heading out, we need to pick up a few things."

"Okay." He still doesn't look up from where he's skimming the entertainment section, not even when he hears Kurt enter the kitchen behind him.

"You need anything?"

He does look up now, to find his boyfriend all dressed up, prepared to brace the biting cold but still managing to look inexplicable as always.

"Mm, come here," he says, making grabby hands and not even caring, he's still not awake enough to care. Kurt obliges, walking into Sebastian's arms, the contrast sharp between his heavy coat and Sebastian's t-shirt and pajama pants. Sebastian grabs Kurt's scarf and drags him down to kiss him, probably for longer than what's good for Kurt's neck. He releases him, eventually. "I'm all set," Sebastian says.

Kurt smiles at him, a little dazed.

"I swear, I have no idea what happens to you as soon as you enter this house, and I'm not even sure if it's creepy or endearing."

"I'm all set _for now_," Sebastian amends, sneaking in a hand under Kurt's coat to grab his ass. "I still want to blow you later," he adds in a hushed tone, making sure that Carole won't hear. Kurt grabs his wrist and pulls Sebastian's hand off his ass.

"And there's the guy I love," he sighs. "We'll be back in an hour or two. Dad's in the garage but he should be done soon." He kisses Sebastian's cheek, and then he's off through the door.

Sebastian looks down at the paper, completely abandoning any thought of finishing it. This is his chance. He needs to talk to Burt.

—

Sebastian gets up to get dressed, stalling as much as possible even though it's he who wants to have this conversation. When he has re-folded both his and Kurt's ties in the suitcase he realizes that he can't put this off any longer. He walks down the stairs again, starting a bit when Burt comes into view from the hallway when he's halfway down.

"Ah, Sebastian. You want coffee?" he asks, pointing to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. I just had breakfast. But, uhm," he follows Burt into the kitchen. "There's something I'd like to ask you, actually. Or, discuss, rather."

Burt hums, acknowledging him without turning away from the coffee maker.

"I wanna propose," Sebastian blurts out. "To Kurt."

Burt lets out a chuckle. "Yeah I sure as hell hope you aren't planning on proposing to someone else," he says, turning around to face Sebastian now that the coffee is brewing.

"And I know Kurt would _actually_ kill me if I asked for your permission, so I'm not, but I— uhm. Wanted to give you a head's up?"

Burt looks unfazed, but Sebastian has always had a hard time reading him. "We've talked about it. Getting married. So it's not completely— out of the blue, or whatever. And it's not like he expects me to propose but I think he kind of wants it? But I have no idea how to do it." He sits down heavily on one of the kitchen chairs and buries his face in his hands. He realizes Burt still hasn't said anything and peaks up at him through his fingers. "Aren't you gonna say something? Is this a bad idea? Are you planning on how to throw me out?"

Burt chuckles again and pours his coffee, and then sits down opposite of Sebastian.

"I'm not gonna throw you out," he says. "I was just waiting for you to finish. You seem nervous."

Sebastian snorts. "Yeah, well. I haven't really said it out loud before. It just got—"

"Real?" Burt finishes for him. Sebastian nods. "Look, you know Kurt better than anyone now. I still like to think I know my own kid, but you're the one who actually lives with him, has been for the last couple of years." He takes a sip of his coffee. "If this was in high school, he would've wanted horses and doves with glitter, and, I don't know, a fifteen layer cake." He leans back in his chair, gives Sebastian a calculating look. "Now? I think you could pop the question to him over breakfast and he'd still be happy."

Sebastian looks down at the table and fiddles with his own thumbnails. "Yeah. But I want to do it right. He deserves right."

"I honestly don't think he cares as long as he gets to marry you."

Sebastian doesn't know if he should still get all warm and tingly inside at hearing that, after six years of being with Kurt, but he does. And it's nice.

"I was thinking of proposing on Christmas," he says quietly, not quite daring to meet Burt's eyes.

There's silence, for a while. Then,

"I proposed to his mom at Christmas," Burt says, equally quiet.

Sebastian nods. "I know."

Burt drains his coffee and stands up. "I think you'll do good," he says, patting Sebastian's shoulder on his way out of the kitchen.

—

Putting together a somewhat memorable Christmas proposal while you're hundreds of miles away from the place where you're going to propose, turns out to be quite a challenge. Especially when you live under the same roof as your soon-to-be fiancé. Sebastian is so caught up in the website for Holiday Inn in Lima that he doesn't notice when Kurt comes up behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asks. Sebastian starts and slams the laptop shut.

"Nothing!"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Okay," he says, obviously humoring him. He leans down for a kiss, letting his lips slide slowly against Sebastian's. "What do you want for dinner? I was thinking salmon."

"Mm, salmon's fine," Sebastian says and grabs Kurt's neck to hold him down for another kiss.

"Pasta or quinoa?""

"Pasta."

"Okay." Kurt stands up straight again. "I'll get started. You… carry on doing your nothing."

—

"_Milano Café, how may I help you_?"

"Hi, do you have anything available on Christmas Eve?"

"_Let me check, one second, please._"

The front door slams. Sebastian closes his eyes and curses Kurt's inability to just take_one extra minute_ at the grocery store.

"_Yes, sir, we have a few tables available. For how many?_"

"For two, please," Sebastian says, biting his lip and hoping that Kurt won't hear him. "At six pm."

"_Yes, sir. In what name?_"

"Smythe."

Kurt is standing in the doorway to their bedroom, eyebrows raised.

"Alright, you're welcome at six pm on Christmas Eve, Mr Smythe."

"Thank you." He hangs up, and puts on his best attempt at an innocent smile. "Hi, babe," he tries. "Found everything?"

"I thought we agreed no more eating out until after Christmas," Kurt says, completely ignoring Sebastian's question.

"I'm sorry, but Peyton at work said that this place was _amazing_. I thought we could go there the night before we fly out to Ohio?" He makes a mental note to actually ask Peyton for a recommendation.

Kurt narrows his eyes. "What's the name of the place?" he asks, completely throwing Sebastian off, because he didn't expect _that_ question.

"Uhm."

"Mhm. Cancel it," Kurt says, turning around to get back to the kitchen and unload the groceries before Sebastian can reply.

Sebastian falls back on the bed with a groan. Well, at least he won't have to ask Peyton for a recommendation.

—

"So I had lunch with Damian today," Kurt says over dinner three nights before Christmas Eve.

"Oh yeah? You had a good time?" Sebastian likes Damian, he's one of the few of Kurt's colleagues that he actually gets along with. They've even been to a couple of baseball games together.

"Yeah. He also asked me if you managed to get those cufflinks from Tova Wilje," Kurt says in the voice that means Sebastian will have to compose his reply very carefully unless he wants to spend the rest of the meal in ice cold silence.

"Err."

"May I ask why you're buying your brother very expensive cufflinks from my favorite jewelry designer?"

Sebastian thinks about the box hidden behind his law school text books, the one place in the bookshelf that Kurt never touches, and can't keep the smile from his face.

He shrugs. "Reconciliation gift?" he says.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm allowed to buy what I want for my family, aren't I?" Sebastian says. It comes out a little bit sharper than what he intended and Kurt snaps his mouth shut and looks down at his food.

"Of course. Sorry."

Sebastian spends the rest of the night cuddling him close in apology and he seriously_can't wait_ until Christmas Eve is over and he can stop lying.

—

"Burt, can I talk to you for a second?" Sebastian asks, making sure Kurt is safely out of range.

Burt nods. "Sure. What's up?"

"I'm doing it tonight. I, I've booked a hotel, and made dinner reservations, and I know tomorrow's Christmas Day and I know you have traditions and I promise we'll be back here by ten but I really want to do this today, because—"

"Because of his mom. Yeah. It's okay, son. There'll be more Christmases."

Sebastian relaxes a little bit, knowing he won't have to face the complete wrath of the Hudmels (his (hopefully) future parents-in-law oh god) tomorrow when they show up.

"Could you do me a favor? Just, keep him out here for like half an hour? I need to pack our bag."

"No problem. When are you leaving?"

Sebastian takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Two hours. We have the table at six."

"Okay. We'll keep him occupied."

"Thanks."

"Sebastian? It's going to be alright. He'll say yes."

Sebastian smiles weakly. "I hope so."

—

"Where are we going? Dinner's almost ready, we can't just—"

"Babe, please, just humor me, okay?" Sebastian pleads, looking at Kurt over the car. Kurt eyes him carefully, and then it's like a switch goes off inside him, because he grins widely and jumps into the car.

"Okay, let's go!"

Sebastian blinks. Okay then.

—

"Ooh, is this that new place? Are we eating _here_? What about—"

"Yes, it's the new place. Yes, we're eating here, and your parents know about it."

"Oh. Okay."

—

Kurt takes his hand over dessert.

"Sebastian. Are you okay?"

Sebastian looks up from their joined hands and blinks at his boyfriend. "What?"

Kurt's smile is gentle. "Are you okay? You've been silent the whole day. You didn't even run commentary on the news this morning."

"No, I'm fine. Just— distracted."

"Hm." Kurt takes a bite of his cheesecake. "So when are you going to give your brother the cufflinks?"

"The what?"

Kurt smirks at him. "You know. The cufflinks that you bought him. As a 'reconciliation gift'. From my _favorite designer_."

"Oh! Those. Uhm." Sebastian looks down at his own tiramisu. "I don't know. Maybe I'll drive over there on Boxing Day."

Kurt gives him a look, but he doesn't say anything else.

—

Kurt goes for the car as soon as they step outside, but Sebastian grabs his arm to pull him back.

"No, come on, let's take a walk."

Kurt gives him an amused smile, but buttons up his coat and links their arms. "You have a destination in mind?"

Sebastian shrugs. "Not really."

The snow crunches under their feet and there are clouds around their heads with every breath. It's cold, but it's nice. It's dark and the sky is clear and if he squints, Sebastian can see the stars. It's a perfect night, really.

He's still ridiculously nervous.

Suddenly he's jerked to a halt when Kurt stops walking. "What—"

"I love you," Kurt says, interrupting him. "Sebastian, I love you, and you're actually making me nervous, so please, just— tell me. Or ask me. Or whatever."

_He knows_, Sebastian realizes with a jolt. He knows, and he's still here. Well, of course he's still here, they've _talked _about this before, it's not a _surprise_, but— still.

He takes a deep breath.

"I love you, too," he says on the exhale. He lets their arms fall loose and grabs Kurt's hands instead. "I love you so ridiculously much, I." Another breath. He dares a look at Kurt and sees that his eyes are already shining with tears and that his lips are pressed hard together in an attempt to contain a smile. Sebastian relaxes. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He drops one of Kurt's hands and reaches into his pocket to retrieve the square black box. He hears Kurt's sharp inhale and smiles, that warmth filling him again and he is seriously so _in love_ with this man and he's going to _marry him_.

"Kurt. Will you marry me? Please?"

Kurt laughs with tears trickling down his face and throws his arms around Sebastian's neck, nearly making him fall over, and hugs him tight. "_Yes_! Yes, yes, yes, of _course,_yes," he chants into Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian squeezes him tight, trying to let out everything he feels in one embrace. Kurt pulls away slightly, and Sebastian gets a brief glimpse of his teary cheeks and the smile that's threatening to split his face in two, before that smile is on his lips and kissing him and _devouring _him and holy shit they're actually getting married.

"I love you," Kurt pants when they finally break apart. "I love you, so much. And _today_, and— I love you."

"You knew, didn't you?"

Kurt smiles. "I guessed. You're not exactly subtle. I didn't really— I didn't know you were gonna do it _today_. I thought the holidays, sure, New Year's maybe."

"Your mom," is all Sebastian says. Kurt nods, his eyes tearing up again.

"I know. I know, I know, and it's— thank you. I love you. We're— oh my god we're getting married," he says, the shock in his voice mirroring Sebastian's feelings exactly.

"And you haven't even seen the ring yet," Sebastian smirks, still clutching the closed box tightly.

"I don't— yeah, okay, I care about the ring, but. This would be perfect even without it, I swear."

Sebastian kisses him again, can't _not_ kiss him.

His _fiancé_.


End file.
